When StarClan Takes Charge
by Leopard Spirits
Summary: Here is the story of when StarClan takes charge of the Clans! They do what will change the four Clans forever...
1. Prologue

**REMINDER **

**This story is not meant to offend anyone, this is just something to entertain you. It is supposed to be funny.**

* * *

_Bramblestar... You must allow ThunderClan to go crazy... Bramblestar... You must!_

Bramblestar awoke in StarClan, puzzled by what he was doing there.

_Bramblestar, you must! You must-_

Bramblestar glanced to his side to see Bluestar whispering the words into his ear. "What are you doing?" he asked, jolting to his paws.

"I needed to tell you to let your Clan go crazy," Bluestar sat down on her haunches, staring up at Bramblestar.

"Why?" Bramblestar asked.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because."

"WHY YOU OLD COOT?!"

"You _need_ to Bramblestar! Trust us!" Yellowfang trotted from the undergrowth that covered the ground. She stalked up to him, fluffy black tail swishing back and forth.

"I don't take orders from an old buffoon and a crazy stalker." Bramblestar grumbled.

Bluestar and Yellowfang slapped Bramblestar.

"Still not going crazy." Bramblestar huffed.

"Fine, then we'll make your Clans crazy." Bluestar snapped, and vanished with Yellowfang to ThunderClan where they cast a magic spell on all the cats and made them all crazy ThunderClanners.

Doing that after with WindClan, RiverClan and ShadowClan, too.


	2. Infection of Crazies

**REMINDER**

**This story is not meant to offend anyone, this is just something to entertain you. It is supposed to be funny.**

* * *

Bramblestar walked out of his den, greeting his Clan with a sharp yowl.

"OL' CATS OLD ENOUGH TO..."

He paused, unsure what to say.

"TALK. MEET UNDER THE..."

He paused again.

"PLACE FOR A BARBECUE MEETIN'."

"A barbecue meeting?" Whispers erupted from the Clan cats as they settled under the Clan place, as Bramblestar had called it.

Bramblestar stood at the edge of the Clan place and stared at the Clan. "I just wanted to announce some stuff." He explained.

"TELL US ALREADY YOU OLD BAT." Berrynose snapped.

"GET TO IT." Millie yowled.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO." Bramblestar screeched back at them. "I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT SQUIRRELFLIGHT IS TOO ANNOYING AND OLD TO BE DEPUTY, NO DEPUTIES."

The Clan cheered happily.

Squirrelflight leaped at Bramblestar to attack him but Lionblaze and Cloudtail pushed her away and dragged her from the leader.

Bramblestar sat down. "GO GET SOME COFFEE FROM THE ELDERS DEN OR SOMETHIN'."

The Clan immediately shot towards the elders den. They each grabbed themselves a drink that was served fresh and hot by Graystripe and drank it.

"Why are you in my den?" Purdy asked.

"WE'RE NOT IN YOUR DEN YOU OLD MOUSE-BRAIN!" Yowlkit yowled and began thwacking the elder with his bat.

Purdy ran away and Yowlkit chased after him.

Berrynose burst out laughing at them, pointing his claw at Purdy.

Purdy enraged like a Pokemon and leaped onto Berrynose, tearing at his fur.

Yowlkit, now unsure who to attack, scrambled over and continued thwacking both of them with his bat.

"ATTENTION ATTENTION. IT TURNS OUT THE OLYMPICS IS ON!" Bramblestar yowled.

A huge TV screen lowered into the Clan, bigger than the Clan territory itself. The cats began watching. ShadowClan poured in. "ATTACK!" they yowled. No one budged, too intent on the hockey that was playing now.

"Hey look it's hockey!" a she-cat announced, and pulled out her cat phone. She called WindClan.

"Onestar you should _totally_ come and watch the hockey game!"

"Where?"

"I'll tell you the deets. Kay. At ThunderClan Camp."

She then called RiverClan and invited them too.

"Ew. RiverClan is coming? Ugh." Millie sneered.

"SHUT UP MILLIE WE'RE TRYING TO WATCH THE GAME!" Graystripe hissed.

"Graystripe!?" Millie retorted, mad at her mate.

"I NEVER LOVED YOU, YOU CRAZY OLD FATTY. I LOVE SILVERSTREAM." Graystripe yowled.

Millie went silent and crossed her arms.

RiverClan and WindClan came, all wearing shades. They sat down and watched the hockey game.

"WE SHOULD HAVE A HOCKEY GAME AGAINST EACH OTHER LADS!" A British cat exclaimed.

"YEAH LET'S DO THAT!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

**Maybe next time.**

**I'll continue if I get a review!**

**Sorry if this wasn't funny :/.**


	3. The Hockey Game

**Thank you both for reviewing! :3.**

**And because I'm so eager, and this is so fun, I'll be making another chapter xD.**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Fastblaze789- Yup! Please send some in, I'm accepting some right now :3!**

* * *

The four Clans got ready for their ultimate hockey game.

ThunderClan was against ShadowClan, and RiverClan was against WindClan.

The two winning Clans would go against each other, and the two losing would go against each other.

Bramblestar, Onestar, Blackstar and Mistystar were the referees, glaring down at their cats in their Clans, while giving a regular pep talk:

"I WANT YOU TO WIN!" Blackstar enraged his Clan. "RIP THUNDERCLAN APART!"

"YOU GOTTA LOOK AMAZING WHEN YOU GET THAT GOAL!" Mistystar announced. "YOU HAVE TO LOOK STYLISH AND PERFECT!" She passed them all their clothing which was pink suits with sparkles.

"SLAP THOSE RIVERCLAN WARRIORS LIKE THEIR THE FISH THEY EAT!" Onestar yowled. "YOU GOTTA WIN!"

"Is anyone else craving soup?" Bramblestar asked his Clan.

First up was WindClan and RiverClan. The two Clans skid out onto the ice, and the fanfare played.

"May the best Clan win!" The host, Mousefur, who had come back from StarClan, as well as the other StarClan cats, and Purdy. "You know, one time, we used to live far far far away... And we said the exact same thing. You know? Well, I know you know that, Mousefur..." Purdy continued rambling on about his story through the microphone.

"PURDY SHUT UP!" Ashfoot shouted.

"You know, one time, we used to live far far far away... And someone said that exact same thing. You know? I don't know, though. Who would want me to shut up, I mean..." Purdy continued his pointless story telling.

Ashfoot shrieked in anger, and stalked away, fuming.

WindClan cats spread out on the ice, guarding their goalie, which was Mudclaw.

On the opposing side, RiverClan cats squirmed on the ground, knowing that ice in fact was frozen water. "SWIM MY KITTIES, SWIM!" Mistystar yowled at her Clan. "WE WILL SWIM TO VICTORY!"

The goalie was Hawkfrost.

The buzzer went, and the game began.

The WindClan cats tried to tunnel into the ground, using what they thought was their "best technique".

The RiverClan cats continued their effort in trying to swim.

These cats remained like this for a while.

"ONESTAR DO SOMETHING!" Tallstar suddenly appeared, shrieking into his ear. "Fine." Onestar frowned and leaped onto the ice. He padded past the WindClan cats, and into the group of RiverClan cats, who continued doing what looked like the worm on the ground, now. They watched him, as he walked over to the net. "No need for a puck!" he grinned and stuck his paw in the net. Hawkfrost shrieked and leaped onto him, throwing him to the ground. "DIE DIE DIE!" The evil tom let out a battle cry.

The referee which was Mistystar skated over. "Hawkfrost, stop. You're making a fool of yourself." She mewed. "You do it like this!" she leaped onto Onestar and shrieked as she raked her claws down his flank in attack.

Bramblestar finally skated over and broke the fight up. Mistystar and Hawkfrost both got a penalty, and because Bramblestar felt like it, he gave Onestar a penalty for being an idiot and interfering with Hawkfrost and Mistystar.

Purdy continued rambling on and on throughout the whole game, and finally, Mousefur threw the microphone in his face and knocked him out.

When the third period buzzer went off, and the cats of both Clans continued their idiotic thrashing that they called swimming and slipping on the ground that they called tunneling, WindClan had won luckily due to Onestar's single point with his foot.

Now, it was ThunderClan and ShadowClan's turn.

ThunderClan cats skated onto the hockey rink, ShadowClan, too. ThunderClan had the goalie of Squirrelflight. ShadowClan had the goalie of Russetfur, who for some reason was going crazy at the moment.

"READY SET GO." Blackstar hissed.

No one budged.

Blackstar whined and crossed his arms. "But I said _goooo!_" He whined some more until the buzzer went and the cats began.

ThunderClan cats swerved around each other, slipping on the ice. ShadowClan cats gripped the ice under their paws, claws scratching the slippery surface. A puck went near Squirrelflight, and, unbeknownst towards her, she lied down in front of the net, and the puck slid off her face and into the bars; not going in. Squirrelflight whined. "OW!" she said even though nothing hurt, but she yelled "just in case".

Bramblestar came scrambling over. "SQUIRRELFLIGHT DEAR! YOU'RE HURT?" He asked, looking worried, then he burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHA. SUCKER, CAUSE YOU SUCK, AND SUCKER!"

He was brought away by Firestar and Lionblaze.

Lionblaze then returned and was awesome in the game, swishing forward and dodging his opponents.

"LIONBLAZE MARRY ME!" A she-cat sighed dreamily and fell into him, but because he could never get hurt and she fell onto him which would hurt a regular cat, his body rejected her and she bounced back off. "Ew, she uglay."

"LIONBLAZE MARRY ME!" Another she-cat followed him.

"I'M TAKEN YOU MOUSE-BRAINS!" Lionblaze yowled.

Cinderheart grinned and swooped forward, stealing the puck from the ShadowClan warrior who stole the puck from Lionblaze and skidding it into the net. They got a goal.

The buzzer blared. "YAY!"

While ThunderClan cheered ShadowClan took the chance and got a goal.

ThunderClan cats immediately leaped at ShadowClan, who dodged out of fright. ThunderClan got the puck and got the goal.

The third period ended and ThunderClan won.

ShadowClan and RiverClan versed.

RiverClan finally managed to break the ice in this game.

"You know, one time far far far away... I saw a polar bear break some ice. It was a _beautiful _sight. But the danging zebra messed it all up! The glasses just _wrecked_ the whole scene! And I mean, a zebra and a polar bear that are _friends_?! That's crazy! You know..." Purdy rambled on, having woken up.

RiverClan cats swam through the ice and broke through it, darting out from the hole and shooting the puck into the ShadowClan net.

RiverClan won because ShadowClan fell into the holes RiverClan made in the rink and almost drowned until RiverClan saved them, saying they would only be saved if they let RiverClan win.

Hawkfrost denied and wasn't saved. He drowned.

Purdy began again. "You know, one time far far far away... **SPOILER**Flametail had begun drowning and Jayfeather tried to save him but Rock didn't let him? Cause..." He rambled on.

Afterwards, RiverClan got third, WindClan got second, and ThunderClan got first.

"You know, one time far far far away..."

"OH SHUT UP WOULD YOU?!" Tigerstar yowled and leaped at Purdy, beginning to tussle in a fight with him.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that! It took so long xD.**

**I didn't know what to write and stuff :P.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review if you liked it and let me now, and please follow and favorite if you haven't already :3.**

**I appreciate it!**


End file.
